1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leaf mulcher for use with a rotary blade power lawnmower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous leaf mulchers are too complex, or too expensive, or they do not operate effectively enough to eliminate the necessity of raking or otherwise collecting and disposing of leaves. During the Autumn of each year, as leaves fall from trees, the leaves are most often raked into appropriate piles and ultimately collected and disposed of. More recently, powerful blower devices have been developed in order to blow the leaves into appropriate piles rather than raking them. Once the leaves are in the piles, the procedure remains the same and the leaves are ultimately collected and carted away from the premises where they were originally located. Sometimes the leaves are bagged by a homeowner for disposal as garbage. On other occasions, homeowners will pile the leaves at the roadside and the municipality will collect the leaves for disposal using a huge vacuum system on a truck.